


we could be perfect, we could be useless

by happywriter16



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Character of Color, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Inspired by Fanfiction, Interracial Relationship, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywriter16/pseuds/happywriter16
Summary: They were in another weird space after already being in a weird space of pretending to be boyfriend/girlfriend then getting too caught up in pretending that Henry worried they had ruined their friendship forever.
Relationships: Henry Hart/Charlotte Page
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	we could be perfect, we could be useless

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [More Than Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911853) by [Chenryshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenryshipper/pseuds/Chenryshipper). 



> OMG! I'm probably too old to be writing Henry Danger fic. (Don't even ask me how I started watching this show.) I'm not going to look a gift muse in the mouth though. I haven't written anything in forever. I can't help but ship these two. They're adorable. This was inspired by another Chenryshipper's fic. It's an AU of that fic so certain parts of her fic are the backstory to this fic and diverges from her fic at a certain point. Read it them come back here! I went down a rabbit hole reading fic about them so here we are. Title from Friends to Lovers (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TZ4HImaTr8M) by AlunaGeorge.

“Hey,” she says, stopping a few inches from his locker, book held to her chest as if it’s some kind of shield. Her voice was friendly enough, yet it held an edge of fear he knew was there because he’s known her since forever and can always tell when she isn’t 100% okay. 

“Hey,” he says back, smiling, his smile feeling too big for his face because this past week has been fucking terrible without their usual togetherness because of the girlfriend/boyfriend stuff they had been doing even though they weren’t actually a couple. _What a fucking mess._

“My parents are going out of town Friday night. You should come over.” She’s looking at him but not in the eye, which he totally gets. “Really?” 

“Yeah,” she replies. His face is starting to hurt from smiling so hard. 

“So you don’t hate me?” He meant that more as a statement yet his voice totally did its own thing and went high on him. 

“That’s to be determined.” She’s looking at him now, smiling, a small smile that he’ll take over the blank stares he’s been getting lately. 

“That’s fair,” he laughs. “I’ll be over Saturday. I have this thing with my parents Friday night. I’ll bring breakfast.”

“Deal. See ya later Henry.” It feels like things will go back to normal. It makes Henry giddy so giddy that he starts bouncing a bit, which makes Charlotte rolls her eyes before turning to walk away. 

“See ya later.”

It turns out ‘see ya’ later for her meant Saturday. She’d asked him to come over on Wednesday and they saw each but it was only at school in passing. There were still no talks at whoever’s locker and she didn’t come to the Man Cave at all. It made Henry wonder what the deal was because why invite him over and then kind of ignore him. 

They were in another weird space after already being in a weird space of pretending to be boyfriend/girlfriend then getting too caught up in pretending that Henry worried they had ruined their friendship forever. Then he fucked it all up even more by opening his big mouth and not saying the right thing. She stormed out of his room then the house, which made the worse date of his life that much worse. Then they didn’t speak for over a week. And now he has no idea what the fuck they are. 

“I got bagels from Schneider’s.” Henry’s smiling really big so she knows he has her absolute favorite bagel and cream cheese. Even if he is forgetful sometimes he never forgets what she likes. 

“One point in the Do Not Hate Henry column,” Charlotte says, stepping aside to let Henry in. Which when she thinks on it is weird. For like the past 10 plus years, she’s never had to let him in. He just comes in just like she does at his place. 

Breakfast – more like brunch given the hour – starts off quiet before Henry breaks the ice, nervously - his voice cracking like he’s 13, which makes her laugh then he laughs and tells her this story about his voice cracking that somehow he’s never told her before. 

After breakfast, she suggests a swim. They swim a couple of laps then start splashing each other like their children instead of high school juniors. It’s fun. It’s like old times. Almost like old times. There’s this tension under it all that Charlotte figures they can learn to live with because they have to. She misses Henry. More than she’d like to admit in ways she will probably never admit out loud. So even though he had hurt her feelings and she probably hurt his, and they should talk about it, she figures they’ve been friends for so long, she can’t just their friendship go over the mess they’d gotten themselves into. Plus, if they went _there_ , things would really be weird. Weirder then they have been lately. And who knows what the future holds. Better to have gotten a taste of _something_ then eat the whole thing and realize that was bad, a really bad, idea. 

“No more Mr. Nice Guy,” Henry tells her as she tries to dunk him again. He’d let her because she was close to him, the closest she’d been in a week. He dunks himself, twisting in the water so that when he comes up, he’s behind her. Before he thinks better of it, he’s flush against her, his arms trapping her arms against her body. 

“I got you,” he says, his tone changing from ‘aha” to ‘oh shit’ quicker than he changes into Kid Danger. 

He hasn’t been this close to her like this since that night. That night he’s played out in his head - a million times probably - with it ending completely differently than it did in real life. They never get off the bed in his dreams. Instead of saying, “Wait, wait, Char. Let’s talk about this” he switches their positions, so that instead of her straddling him they’re lying on his bed, flush head to toe. He kisses her a long time, hands running up and down her body under her dress. Her hands in his hair, on his face and neck. Then finally they start undressing, kissing in between each reveal of skin. 

To now have her damn near naked right now right next to him makes him feel hot all over even as they stand in the cool water. 

Charlotte still has her eyes closed. She had closed them the moment she felt him against her. He’s always known how to get to her. Even if he didn’t mean it in that way, which she’s sure he didn’t until his tone changes and he stills. The moment takes her back to that night, that moment before he told her to wait. When she was straddling him, consciously grinding down on him, lost in the moment of him against her _right there_ , hands on her butt, and his tongue in her mouth. It felt good, so good. Then he opened his dumb mouth. 

Remembering that part is what pops her eyes open. “Hey,” she croaks out. She clears her throat. “Hey, I’m thirsty. Want something to drink?” 

“Yeah, a drink, good idea.” Henry lets her go. She doesn’t look back as she gets out the pool. He follows her up the pools steps, silently drying off then into her kitchen. 

He says he tired after gulping down a huge glass of water decidedly not looking at her all the whole time then asks if he can take a shower. “Yeah, sure,” she says. 

She does the same pointedly not imagining the heat of the shower is really him against her. 

He’s done before her and already sprawled on her family room couch, half asleep from the looks of it, when she comes into the room. 

He sits up when he sees her, making room for her. “I’m watching Dog Judge.”

“Cool.”

A couple of hours later, Charlotte wakes up lying half on top of Henry. Her head is on his chest and she can feel his chin on her head. _Never_. Like never has this happened before and they’ve fallen sleep plenty of times on a couch together. 

She moves. “You’re awake,” he whispers.

“Yeah.” The room returns to quiet save for the sounds of a car driving by. 

They can’t stay like this forever and he seems to be in no hurry to move so Charlotte makes a move to get up, thinking how she’s going to get up without kneeing him in the groin or having to straddle him. She winds up straddling him anyway trying not to get too close. He stops her mid-straddle, which causes her to look up in question. 

She hates him so much with his handsome face looking at her like, like. _Damn it!_ He has this serious but soft expression on his face, which makes his eyes ridiculously hard to resist. He brings a hand up to her face, sliding over her cheek then cupping her chin in his hand. 

She knows what he’s going to do. She knows. And she loves him for it and hates him at the same time. They are never going to go back to normal at this rate. Not if she doesn’t do something about it. 

“I really have to pee.”

“OMG, Charlotte!” Henry barks in surprise laughter, which truthfully is her favorite laugh of his. Just totally pure joy. 

“I’m serious. I just woke up. It’s totally normal,” she tells him indignant. 

“Really, you have to pee right now?”

“YES!”

“Oh, yeah.” She knows that expression and that tone. His hands move and she moves trying to be faster than him. She’s not quite as fast though because he manages to grab her foot and start tickling. 

“I swear to God, Henry if you don’t let me go, I’m going to pee on you.”

“OMG, Charlotte!”

“You started it!”

She goes to the bathroom and purposefully takes forever. She readily admits to herself that she’s being a coward as she stares in the mirror. Fifteen minutes later she’s exiting, praying fifteen minutes was enough time to let the moment pass. Now they’ll eat, watch a movie, and fall asleep again. This time though she’ll be on the recliner or have a blanket so if they fall sleep together again no skin will be touching. He’s hot when he sleeps. Not gonna lie, those few minutes before he realized she was awake was nice. She pauses before she’s actually in the family room. _Stop thinking about that._

The second – literally the second – he can see her he asks, “So are we ever going to talk about what’s been going on?” He’s standing facing her looking like she felt that night when he told her to wait, which is to say really, really hurt. 

_So much for letting the moment pass._

“The logical part of me says we should,” Charlotte tells him purposefully not getting to close. 

“So that’s a yes my always logical fri—person in my life,” Henry frowns. 

“The other part of me says no.”

Henry slumps down on the couch, head thrown back with his hands over his face. She starts to say something when he screams. “This shouldn’t be so hard. You’re my best friend.” He jumps back up looking at her angrily, which makes her angry because this is not her fault. He started it with lying and then she had to back up his lie because she’s an awesome friend like that. 

“WELL, YOU MADE IT HARD! CAN’T KEEP YOUR STUPID MOUTH SHUT!” He has sense enough to look contrite. “And us being best friends, that’s why it’s so hard, genius. I don’t want to lose what we have.” Her voice cracks on lose. _Damn it! Do not cry Charlotte!_

“Char,” he says, his voice soft like he talks to Piper when he’s trying to talk her down. “Me either. But I want the other stuff we had. I know it was fake and all, at least at first it was for me anyway.”

“Then why did you stop us that night?”

“Because it was real for me. I didn’t know if it was real for you.”

“You couldn’t tell?”

“It felt like it.” He shrugs. “I just wanted to be sure. We can’t take _that_ back. I didn’t want you to regret it. I didn’t want to look back and be sad that it happened even though I wanted it because you didn’t.” 

“Henry, you really think I would go that far if it was something I didn’t want it?” And just like that she’s back to being angry. “Like really? It’s like you don’t even know me.”

“I do know you Charlotte and you’ve never had a problem telling me what you think and you didn’t.”

“WELL,” she starts.

“DON’T PICK A FIGHT WITH ME RIGHT NOW!” 

“You started it,” Charlotte tells him under her breath but not really. He glares at her but doesn’t say anything.

Silence descends on the room once again, them staring at each other until Henry breaks first. He closes the distance between them fully expecting Charlotte to stand her ground because she’s never been the type to back down. It’s one of the many things he loves about her. 

“Charlotte, you’re my best friend and I … I want you be more than that. And it’s weird. Like not all of sudden but kinda of all sudden. It’s … And …”

Her smile stops him. It’s a big one, so bright like her eyes. Like it’s not possible she’s glowing but he swears she is. “Henry, I want to be more than friends, too.” 

“I’m going to kiss you now.”

Obviously, it’s not their first kiss yet it feels that way. Tentative at first, his lips against her until she opens her mouth at the same time his hands are pulling her closer. He changes the angle of the kiss, which elicits a groan from her that goes straight to heart and his groin. 

“We should take this to my bedroom.”

“That’s why you’re the smart one in this relationship.”

Even though it’s her house, he’s leading the way then pulling her into her room, slamming the door shut behind him. He leans against the door pulling her flush against him, attacking her mouth again. 

“I have a bed,” she manages to get out, giggling as he kisses down her neck. _Who knew she’s ticklish there?_ They had never actually made out when they were fake dating except for that night. That’s when they both discovered it, which now that she thinks about it, Henry will use to his advantage every chance he gets. 

“Yeah. Bed. Good idea,” he tells her as he looks up. They way she’s smiling at him makes him stop. “God, you’re so beautiful.” That’s what does it. Makes her think she was wrong about just getting a taste. The way he’s looking at her right now – that reverence in his eyes – is worth whatever heartbreak down the road.

The words make her bold. She steps out of his embrace to walk backwards to her bed stopping only to step out of the shorts she’s wearing. Henry’s eyes go wide just like his smile as she stands there in a purple tank top that hits her at the top of her hips so he can clearly see her tan lace panties, which matches her bra, whose straps have been peeking out from under the tank all day. He pointedly has not been thinking about her bra all day and how to get into it. 

When her legs hit her bed, she sits then scoots back until she’s lying propped up on her pillows. Henry’s seen enough movies to know that dudes do not look as good as girls in just their shirts and underwear so he removes his shirt, closes the distance between him and the bed before getting into the bed. 

He hovers over her knowing she wants this, he wants this, hormones at their peak so he just wants to get going yet he waits. The smile that hasn’t left her face gets bigger and her hand wrapping around his neck gets him moving. 

They both know if you ask either of them later what happened, they won’t be able to say they kissed long and hard, breaking apart here and there for air and to kiss the others neck. That his hands pretty much never left her butt or upper things because they – especially her butt – just felt so damn good in his hands. That she found out that scratching his back makes him shiver and moan so she did it more than once and that the third or fourth time he had to take her hands away before he lost it. 

And that he was so hard against her and she so wet that they both felt those signs that only ever made themselves known when they were alone in the dark of their room or in the shower. 

As if they practiced it, they both still at the same time. 

“I want you so bad. Like we should wait though,” Henry asks after pulling away to lie next to her. He realizes he’s breathing pretty hard. He likes it. When she doesn’t say anything, “Right, Char?”

“Right! Yeah,” Charlotte says, voice all breathy. “Yeah, probably. Though we have known each other forever so it’s not like we’re just jumping into bed together.” She turns to look at him just as he turns to look at her. 

“True, we know everything about each other. No pressure though. We don’t have to sex now. Like not that fast. Unless you want to.”

“I do. That’s why I got mad at you for stopping last week. My hormones were out of control.” 

“Nice to know, I can do that to you.”

She rolls her eyes at him so he kisses because he can.

“I’m on the pill if you’re worried about that. It’s to regulate my period not because…”

Henry huffs. “Charlotte, I think I’d know if you weren’t a virgin anymore. Just like you’d know if I wasn’t.”

“True.”

“If you weren’t on the pill, I have a condom.”

“Really?”

“I’m a 17 year old boy. It’s a requirement. Says so in the rule book for teenage boys. Turn 16, put a condom in your wallet you’ll really want to use but probably never will.”

Charlotte laughs. 

Now that the tension of the not talking about what’s really been going on is over, she feels calm, happy. She got to kiss him and make out, feel him next to her without fear. Now that she knows it’s real for the both of them she thinks they should wait. There’s no hurry. “I promise you’ll get to use it and more later.” Her stomach decides to growl very loudly at that moment. 

It’s Henry’s turn to laugh. “So after we eat?” She rolls her eyes at him again. “I know what you meant. I left my phone downstairs. I’ll go order pizza.” He kisses her soft and gentle then smiles that giddy smile before leaving her. So she was definitely wrong. But if she’s wrong about being wrong, who cares. She’s going to enjoy this as long as it lasts.


End file.
